Filthy and Gorgeous
by Pink Blushing Kate
Summary: Just a day in Logan's life, DL, Oneshot and Songfic, Inspired by a situation from Discovering Us by Simply Sarah.


_A/N 6/11/07: Just edited a few minor errors I saw here and there..._

Just a one shot I thought while hearing 'Filthy and Gorgeous' by Scissor Sisters (great songgg! So much style). Yep it is a songfic, but not entirely based on the song...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 nor the song...lol

**Filthy and Gorgeous**

**What do you call a girl who'****s gorgeous but still has the ability to be as nasty and filthy as she wants? A tease, and what a tease she was...**

_Oh you're so filthy  
And I am gorgeous_

She walked down the halls, a confident strut in her walk and a smirk in her glossy lips. She looked to the side as a california blonde walked up to her joining the brunette for their next class.

_When you're walkin' down the street  
And a man tries to get your business  
And the people that you meet  
Want to open you up like Christmas  
_

"Hey Dana", the blonde smiled at her friend who only returned a smirk, Zoey nervously tugged at her skirt as a bushy haired boy walked towards the duo.

"You look fine Brooks", the brunette rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and pushed her a bit so she was now standing in front of Chase, "See ya later guys", and with a wink she left the two of them stuttering at the loss of words from an incident that had happened a couple of days ago. _  
_

"I meant it", that was all she could hear as she walked away from the two.

_You gotta wrap your fuzzy with a big red bow  
and you know some bitch gonna treat me like a ho  
I'm a classy honey kissy huggy lovey dovey ghetto princess_

_  
_Dana Cruz sat at Chemistry class, her teacher's voice already being drowned out by everything else going on around her. She could feel him watching her from his seat; she smirked.

_Cuz you're filthy (filthy)  
Oooh, and I'm gorgeous (gorgeous)  
Cuz you're filthy (filthy)  
Oooh, and I'm gorgeous (gorgeous)  
_

The bell rang and she felt a hand quickly touch hers ever so slightly, just the tip of her fingers being touched, but still the fact was that she was touched.

She rose her eyebrows in a questioning matter, "Now?", she only got a nod and a muttered 'Yes' from the curly haired boy.

_You're disgusting  
Oooh, and you're nasty  
And you can grab me  
Oooh cuz you're nasty_

She got to room 302 and looking to her sides with caution, as to not be seen, she knocked on the door only once. The door flung open and a hand grasped her waist sending her body crashing against his. A pair of lips hungrily found her own.

_When you're runnin' from a trick  
And you trip on a hit of acid  
You gotta work for the man  
But your biggest moneymakers' flaccid  
_

He reached for the hem of her shirt trying to remove it only to find her hands preventing him from doing it, "No", she said between kisses and she could feel him beginning to groan; she pushed him in his bed, he smiled.

_You gotta keep your shit together  
With your feet on the ground  
There ain't no one gonna listen  
If you haven't made a sound  
You're an acid junkie college flunky dirty puppy daddy bastard  
__  
_He, then, began playing with her caramel locks and pinned her down beneath him, she was used to this by now, and so was he; even though he knew how all of this would end.

_Cuz you're filthy (so filthy)  
Oooh, and I'm gorgeous (oooh gorgeous)  
Cuz you're filthy (filthy)  
_

She smiled against his lips and with a light movement they changed positions, she pinned him and kissed him roughly in the neck, a sudden sound escaped his lips and she smirked while he then sighed; he knew she was in control again.

_Oooh, and I'm gorgeous (oooh you're so gorgeous)  
You're disgusting (oh yeah, right there)  
And you're nasty (you make me feel so nasty)  
You can grab me (grab it)  
Oooh cause you're nasty_

The tune to 'Filthy and Gorgeous' from Scissor Sisters started playing and with a sigh she let go of his lips and answered the phone; her body still on top of his, her leg slightly caressing his own.

_Cuz you're filthy (filthy)  
Oooh, and I'm gorgeous (gorgeous)  
Cuz you're filthy (filthy)  
Oooh, and I'm gorgeous (gorgeous)_

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I said okay! Gosh Nicole, I'll be right down" she shut her phone and as his lips where about to taste sweet raspberry again she pulled back, earning her a glare from him.

_You're disgusting  
Oooh, and you're nasty  
And you can grab me  
Oooh cuz you're nasty_

She got off of him and quickly put on her sandals back, a new layer of gloss in her lips and a book bag back in her arm, "Gotta go"

And as he laid in his bed she crawled on top of him again and gave him a last kiss, his hands immediately shot up to her waist but she pulled back before he could get a good grip, "See ya later"

And with that she walked out of his dorm once again.

_  
__Cuz you're filthy (filthy)  
Oooh, and I'm gorgeous (gorgeous)  
Cuz you're filthy (filthy)  
Oooh, and I'm gorgeous (gorgeous))  
_

A few days later they found themselves in front of each other at a table the eight of them shared, besides her where Nicole and Lola, and besides him where Chase and Michael.

"You really are a spaz", he smirked as Quinn narrowed her eyes into slits, it wasn't that he wasn't scared (believe it, he was) it's just that he knew this would get _her _attention.

She glared at him, fighting back a smirk, "And you really are a jerk", and with that they started trading insults back and forth.

Quinn now rolled her eyes deciding to let it go and started talking to Zoey about her latest experiment, Chase and Michael began rambling on and on about basketball and Nicole continued exchanging gossip with Lola.

_You're disgusting  
Oooh, and you're nasty  
And you can grab me  
Oooh cuz you're nasty_

_  
_None of them seemed to notice Dana's foot going up and down Logan's leg, both of them now smirking as Dana got up, "I forgot something in my room guys", the rest only nodded and Logan got up to.

Chase raised his eyebrows, "And where are you going?"

Logan sighed, "Can't a guy go to the bathroom without being questioned?", Chase blushed while the others snickered.

Logan only shook his head as he passed the bathroom and went straight to dorm 302, she was already there; smirk in perfect place.

_  
Cuz you're filthy  
Oooh, and I'm gorgeous  
Cuz you're filthy  
Oooh, and I'm gorgeous  
You're disgusting  
Oooh, and you're nasty  
And you can grab me  
Oooh cuz you're nasty_

**But**** what can I say, she's **_**my **_**tease...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys liked it!

-Kath


End file.
